Running from the Past
by jedimasterstar
Summary: Major AU! NOW COMPLETE! What if you gave a daughter to one of the most notorious pirates in the world? Will she survive it or live up to it? This is her story. My attempt into adding a character to CotBP. Rated T to be safe.
1. Death, Rescue, Port Royal, and Jack

**This is my first POTC fic. Some of you may remember me from some of the other stories I have written in other categories. This is going to be my twist of CotBP. Please be nice and let me know what you think. Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N: an attempt to shed a light upon a pirate's past.**

**Summary:** Calise is the daughter of Captain Hector Barbossa. She has been running from him for a long time. But when she arrives in Port Royal with everyone's favorite pirate, what will happen to her?

**Disclaimer: **I only own Calise. If I owned POTC, Will would be mine.

**Chapter 1**

"Calise! Come on, little one. It's time to go," yelled her uncle, Jacob Barbossa. He watched as his twelve year old niece came running across the docks. It was time to leave again. Calise always hated having to move. But she knew that it was the only way to keep eluding her father Hector Barbossa, Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. When her mother was killed during a raid by the East India Trading Company, her father had become obsessed in getting revenge. Jacob knew that his brother may harm his own child; so he took Calise and fled. Ever since, Barbossa has been hunting them down, always keeping them moving. As Jacob took in the sight of Calise, he knew that she would be the spitting image of her mother. Her mother was Greek; so Calise had rich, dark brown hair and equally dark eyes. Yet she also had some of her father's personality, but it was balanced out by her mother's mercy and belief. "Here I am, uncle," she said, making a sudden stop right in front of him. He smiled and was about to remark when a voice yelled, "Pirates!" They both turned and noticed a black ship with black sails coming into port. "It's the _Pearl_," gasped Calise. They both have heard on how the ship, captained by Barbossa, became cursed. Jacob grabbed her and yelled, "RUN!" Everyone began to run in different directions. Jacob said to Calise, "Go and hide."

"I don't want to leave you," she said, tears filling her eyes.

"There's no choice now," he said. "Go!" And with that, the girl turned and ran behind a series of big crates. She peeked around the corner and watched as her uncle was surrounded by a group of man. And walking up to him was her father. "Ah, Jacob. So nice to see you again," said Barbossa.

"Nice to see you also, Hector," Jacob said dryly. Barbossa started to look around. "So, where is my daughter?" he asked.

"Safe from you," replied Jacob. Barbossa glared at him. "You had no right to take her," he stated. Jacob looked straight into his eyes. "If I didn't, she would have been dead by now," he replied. "You became so angry after Helen's death that you almost caused the death of your own child. So I did what was right." Calise watched as her father's eyes became full with anger and in response he stabbed him. "This is the price for betrayal," he said as Jacob slowly slipped into blessed darkness. Barbossa then ordered the area to be searched. "She couldn't 'ave gotten far," he said. Calise took that as her signal to leave.

She turned and ran behind the crates and continued to run until she was far away from the

docks. As she entered an abandoned building, she slowly sank down and began to cry. "I'm all alone," she stammered out. _You are never alone_, whispered a voice. And with that, she fell asleep.

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow looked around at what was left of the docks. _Hector left almost nothing_, he thought. The Pirate Lord of the Caribbean knew that Barbossa, outside of retrieving the Aztec gold, was also looking for his daughter. Jack met Calise Barbossa and her uncle a couple of times, each time helping them to escape. As he walked around, he noticed body after body until he recognized one. Jacob Barbossa. "Ah, Jacob, where is your niece?" he whispered. He turned and walked for a bit until he heard someone sobbing. He turned and saw the person in question crying over her uncle. Slowly approaching her as to not scare her, he said, "Are you alright, luv?" he asked. The girl spun around and Jack saw the light of recognition in her eyes. 

"Captain Sparrow!" Calise squealed as she jumped on the man. She remembered him, with his drunk-appearing walk and interesting choice of clothing. He had helped her before. _I am not so alone now_, she thought. Jack, not knowing what to do, returned the hug. He then pulled her back and said, "Your father, eh?" She nodded. "Come along," said Jack, motioning Calise to follow him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Anyplace but here, luv," he answered. And that was the last anyone heard of Calise Barbossa for eight years.

* * *

_Eight years later_

"Jack, why must you always have to do this?" asked twenty year old Calise Barbossa. She was now a vision of beauty, with long dark brown hair, dark eyes, and soft tanned skin. Her Greek heritage was indeed the most dominant. Now she was questioning her guardian's actions again. "Do what, luv?" he asked while bailing out water from the sinking boat.

"Sink the ship," she said. Jack gave her his famous smile. "Why, as to not having to pay a docking fee, my dear," he answered. Calise rolled her eyes. Then she looked and gasped. Jack turned and noticed the skeletons of three pirates hanging from a rock cliff. They appeared to have been tarred so to preserve them. A sign hanged from them saying "Pirates, ye be warned". Jack took his hat off in honor. As they reached the dock, they both climbed up onto the mast until they were able to just simply walk onto the planks. They both continued to walk until they heard the harbormaster say, "What? Hey, hold up, there, you! It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." All three of them looked at the sinking boat. "And I shall need to know your name," he continued. Calise watched as Jack handed the man three shillings. "What d'ye say to three shillings…and we forget the name?

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith," the man said as he turned away. Jack noticed the man's money pouch and took it. "Here ya go, luv. But yourself something nice will I get us a ship," he said to her. Calise shook her head and walked off to find the marketplace. There she found items from all over the Caribbean. She was so mesmerized by what she was seeing that she did not notice the man until she walked right into him. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said. She looked up and found herself looking at the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was her height, with shoulder length black hair and a black goatee. But what intrigued her most was his deep, dark eyes. "No, it's my fault, miss," he said, helping her to stand.

"Please, call me Calise," she said.

"Will Turner," he gave her. He took a glance at her clothing. "Not from around here?"

"No, I'm from Greece," she replied.

"Really? And what are you doing so far from home?" he asked with a smile. He beckoned her to walk with him also.

"It's a long story," she said. They talked for a while until Will said, "I have to get back to my smithy. It was nice to meet you, Calise," he said, giving her s small bow and turning to walk away. "Me too," she whispered. She headed back to the docks to see if Jack was still there. That's when she heard the commotion. As she watched, she saw Jack, in shackles, running from the docks. She sighed, "Whatcha do now, Jack?" she said. She stood there until she noticed two men in British naval uniforms. One of them said, "Open fire!" She watched in amusement as Jack skillfully dodged the bullets while still running. She heard one of them say, "Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it." _Now he's in trouble_, Calise thought as she turned to find her mischievous guardian.

**I am also writing this in an another attempt to write a romance, but I need input. Do you guys want a Willabeth, a Sparrabeth, a WillOC, a JackOC? Let me know!**


	2. Ghost of the Past and the Choice

**Alright, I am really turning this into an AU. Hope ya all like it!**

**A/N(I): **I am dedicating this chapter to my two reviewers **DemonChild666** and **SilverBladesGal**. Thanks for the input!

**A/N(II):** I have decided to make it a Willabeth with a twist and no JackOC. Now, I am thinking of an OC-OC, NorringtonOC, or, due to me thinking that he should have amore prominent role, GrovesOC. Let me know what you all like. If it turns out to be an OC-OC, due you want it to be a relative to one of the characters or someone completely different. Calise may not see any real romance until the sequel. Oh yeah, since it is my story and since I can't find it anywhere, I am giving Groves the first name of Cameron. If someone knows the character's full name, let me know and I'll change it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POTC. Just Calise and the weird plot twists.

**Chapter 2**

_Damn it, Jack. Why must ya always try to be a fool?_ Calise thought to herself as she wandered the streets of Port Royal. She knew that sooner or later that harbormaster would inform the Navy that Jack had a companion. Either she found Jack before he gets caught or figure out a way to break him out of prison. As she rounded the corner, she heard a voice say, "Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away." She watched as the soldiers dragged an unconscious Jack away; then to her horror she saw the harbormaster. Unfortunately, he saw her, too. "Commodore, that's her. His companion," he said to a man dressed in the dark blue uniform of the Royal Navy; he also wore the wig and had soft green eyes. He looked at Calise and said, "Seize her." With that, she turned and fled with the lobster backs close behind. She ran for a while until she came to the beach. _Bloody hell. Great place to be spotted_, she thought as she looked around. "Down there!" Calise looked up to see the commodore with his men. As she started forward, she noticed another officer coming toward her. "Bloody hell," she mumbled. "Now, gentlemen, maybe we can come to some agreement," she said as they surrounded her.

"Now why would I want to make a deal with a pirate?" asked the commodore.

"Who said I was a pirate? So, I hitched a ride with one. Does that make me one also?" she asked innocently. The man just stared at her. "Lieutenant Groves?" he said.

"Commodore?"

"Take the young lady to the fort. But not in prison. Put her in my office and stay with her until I arrive," he ordered. Groves nodded, grabbed Calise, and lead her to the fort. They entered the commodore's office and he sat her down in one of the chairs. Then he stood across the room and just watched her. It was like this for a few minutes until she couldn't take it anymore. So she began to observe him. He was slightly taller than her, with soft blue eyes. He was not very muscular, but he was handsome in a different way. It just flowed from him. Then she spoke. "This is really annoying me. So, Lieutenant, my name is Calise. What's your name?"

"Cameron," he answered. He looked at the prisoner with more interest. She was beautiful, more beautiful than many of the women he has ever met. "So, you are not from the Caribbean or England for that matter," he stated.

"I was born and spent a few years in Greece," she said. Groves did not press her further. He could tell that she did not want to talk about it. Before he could go any further, the commodore walked in. "Thank you, Lieutenant. That'll be all."

Groves nodded. "Sir. Miss," he said as he left the room. The commodore turned to Calise. "My name is Commodore James Norrington. Your name, miss?"

"Calise. Just call me Calise," she answered. Norrington studied his lovely prisoner. She was definitely Greek, but with a flare of something else. _Stop thinking that way_, he thought. "So, Calise, care to explain your association with a pirate?"

"I was stranded in Tortuga. He offered to give me a lift to Port Royal. The price was right, so I agreed. The rest is history," she said. _Please take the excuse_, she thought. She watched as the commodore walked around the room. Then he said, "I don't see a good reason to keep you in prison. But you are not to leave the fort for a month. You will remain in the custody of Lieutenant Groves." Calise just stared. _A month_, she thought. And no contact with Jack most likely. She nodded. Norrington called for the lieutenant and Groves led her out of the room. They walked until Groves stopped on the battlements. He grabbed Calise's hand and moved her onto the platform. "Be careful. There are rocks below," he said. They both remained quiet as they watched the sunset. "It's beautiful," she breathed. It was true. The setting sun gave off this lovely orange tint to the water. Groves just watched her. The light just made her look even more beautiful. They stood there in silence until the sun finally set. He then led her around the fort until they walked onto the streets of Port Royal. "So," he said, "would you mind telling me your last name?"

"I rather not. People are safer that way," she replied. "Believe me, you do not want to know." Before Groves could say anything else, they heard the sound of cannon fire. "I know those guns," said Calise, fear starting to grip her.

"Who?" asked Groves.

"The _Black Pearl_."

"That's just a sailor's story," said Groves.

"You better start believing in those stories, Lieutenant. They're about to come to life," she said numbly. Her father was here, and that terrified her to no end. Sure, she had pirate blood and been raised by a pirate, but it was not a life she wanted. She just wanted to feel safe for the first time in her life. Groves gave her a look; then he grabbed her and started to drag her toward the fort. "No, I can get them to leave," she cried.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I was lying about something in my past. My father is a pirate. He's the captain of that ship. I have been running from him for years. Give me a chance. I can convince him to leave," she confessed. Groves watched as Calise's eyes pleaded with him. He let go of her arm. "I lost you in the mayhem. Just be careful," he said. She smiled and, to Groves's surprise, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You too," she said before running into the chaos.

* * *

Reaching the lower part of the port in record time, Calise looked around. Her father's crew was running around, killing everyone that got in their way. She quickly grabbed a gun and sword from one of the fallen soldiers and went to work. She needed to get their attention. Then she saw Bo'sun. "Hey, boys, why don't you pick on someone who would like to fight back?" she called. They turned around and stared in shock. "Hello, boys. How's my dad?" she asked in a silky voice. 

"It's the captain's daughter! Get her!" yelled Bo'sun. She smiled and ran off, with a few of the chasing after her. She ran until she got into a good spot and then jumped into the water. _I __have to get to the ship_, she thought as she swam underwater. Thanks to Jack, she was an excellent swimmer and managed to get to the _Pearl_ as the crew got back onboard. As the last pirate got aboard, Calise silently climbed up the ladder and stopped low enough as to not be seen. Her father seemed to be in the middle of a conversation with someone, a female from the sound of it. "Very well. I'll drop it," the woman said, dangling a necklace that Calise recognized as a piece of Aztec gold. The woman saw her briefly and Calise motioned for her to stay quiet.

"Me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us? Why?" Barbossa asked.

The woman, whom Calise now remembered as Elizabeth Swann, said, "It's what you've been searching for. I recognized the ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England."

"Did ya, now?"

"Fine. Well, I'll just give it to somebody else. If it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it," said Elizabeth.

"Ah, do tell. Whom are ye goin' to give that too?" he asked.

"A ghost from your past," Calise said as she jumped up and grabbed the medallion from the girl's hand and dove back into the water. She proceeded to swim under the ship to the other side and climbed up the side. She stood on the railing and watched in amusement as the crew looked over the other side. "I must say. I knew that the crew was brainless. But my own father? Help me know," she said as they turned around. She locked eyes with her father as he walked towards her. "Calise?" he said. Before he could move closer, she pulled out her gun and trained it on him. He stopped. "Now, my dear, that's no way to greet your father," he said.

"Considering that the man before me is only the shell of what remains of him, I surely don't know you, mate," she said.

Barbossa ignored that remark. "The spitting image of my Helen. You have certainly grown."

"Thanks to an old friend of yours after you murdered Uncle Jacob," she said.

"What friend?"

"Why, Captain Jack Sparrow, of course," she said with a smile as she watched his eyes grow wide.

"How the blazes did he get off that island?" he demanded.

"Never asked him. Now down to business," she said as she lowered the pistol and stepped onto the deck. She stood in front of her father. "You let Miss Swann go and leave and never come back," she said as she elegantly walked passed him and stood next to Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at her in surprise. "You know who I am?" she asked.

"I saw you this afternoon on the docks next to the governor. I took a guess," Calise replied. She looked back at her father. "Well?"

"And what do I get?" Barbossa asked.

Calise smiled. "The medallion, of course. And me," she added. Barbossa's eyes narrowed. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me, ya old fool. I freely turn meself over to you," she said. He thought for a moment. "Do we have an accord?" his child asked. _Looks like her mother, but definitely me in spirit_, he thought.

"We have an accord. Unfortunately, Miss Swann is going to stay."

"What?!" exclaimed Elizabeth. Before anything else could happen, Calise said "Swim" and pushed Elizabeth overboard. Rough hands grabbed her shoulders as Barbossa turned her around roughly. "That was a mistake, girl. Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, daughter. And welcome home." Calise just stared defiantly into his eyes as a couple of the crew dragged her away.

**Well, what's the verdict? ****Any review would be nice. Tell me please if you like how this AU is going!**


	3. Memories and Realizations

**Hey, guys! Sorry it took so long. It was hard to come up with a really good chapter after I changed the plot. For right now, I am continuing in Calise's POV. I am going to let you all wonder what Jack, Will, and Elizabeth are doing. If you want to give an idea, either review or message me. Enjoy the chapter!**** Please Review!**

**A/N: **I want to thank my reviewers **SilverBladesGal**, **DemonChild666**, **Mrs****Ardeth****bey**, and **Apocalypse90**. Thanks for your support!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own POTC. They belong to Disney.

**Chapter 3**

_Great, Calise, now you are in the one place you vowed never to be_, she thought to herself. As she sat in the cabin, she began to think back on the past. _I wonder what it was about mother's death that made him change?_ she asked herself. She closed her eyes and began to think back on that day fifteen years ago.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Calise! Honey, time to come in," her mother called. Helen Barbossa was a stunning woman – long dark hair, dark eyes, and soft, ivory skin. Yet what attracted Hector Barbossa to her most was __her personality. She seemed to be the only person that was to match his cunning__ mind and dangerous tendencies. But when it came to her daughter, Helen was __the ever doting mother, showering her little girl with all kinds of love and attention. Hector__ was gone most of the time, sailing the seas on "merchant ships". __Helen shook her head as she thought this. In truth, her husband was a pirate, a powerful pirate. Of course he did not admit it to her but she knew better. __They were even living in a pirate port called San Marca. __Yet he was always gentle when he was around __his daughter. She smiled as she watched her energetic five-year-old daughter. She was the light of her life, a ray of hope. With foresight only a mother can have, she knew that Calise will be the only hope for Hector Barbossa if anything happened. "Mommy! There's ships coming in!" squealed Calise._

_"Oh? What ships are they?" she asked._

_"The flags have letters on them. EITC," Calise answered. Helen froze. _EITC_ – the East India Trading Company. _They've arrived,_ she thought. "Calise, Get inside and stay there," she ordered.__ Calise looked at her mother and went inside, learning a while ago to never question her mother. When she got inside, she suddenly heard the sound of cannon fire. She ran and hid under her bed. Soon she heard the sound of muskets and pistols going off. _Mommy, _she thought. What seemed liked forever, everything went silent. Slowly, Calise came out of her hiding place and slowly went outside. The ships she saw earlier were gone, leaving behind only death and destructions. Homes and shops were burning, dead bodies littered the streets. When the little girl saw them, she feared the worst for her mother__. "Mommy! Mommy!" she yelled. Then, lying before her, was her mother, shot repeatedly. Calise cried__ and held her mother's head in her arms. Then she felt arms grab her and slowly pulling her away. "It's okay, little one. It's only me," said the voice of her uncle, Jacob Barbossa. Calise let herself be pulled away and sank into his embrace and cried harder._

_**A few hours later**_

_Captain Hector Barbossa was excited. He was going home, going home to his wife and daughter. He has been gone for three months pirating the Caribbean. He and his family came to the Caribbean when the Mediterranean became too dangerous for them. _Calise must have grown some,_ he thought with a smile. Oh, how he loved his little girl! As he was musing on this, a voice __came from up deck, "Cap'n! Better get up here!" Barbossa went up and looked at the direction the crewman pointed out. Before him was a sight he never thought he would see – San Marca in flames. They quickly docked and Barbossa immediately ran to his home. It was still standing, but before it was the body of his wife riddled with bullets. "Helen," he whispered. But where was his daughter? He searched the house but could not find Calise. He ran back outside only to run into his brother. "Jacob! Where is Calise?" he asked, glad to see that his brother alive._

_"She's fine, Hector. I found her after the attack and took her to my house." Hector began to run to his brother's house when Jacob stopped him. I have to warn you. Calise found Helen dead. She's taking it hard," he added. Barbossa nodded and continued to the house. "Daddy!" came a squeal. He turned just in time to catch a little sprite. "Calise," he said, tears filling his eyes. _

_"Mommy's dead,__" __ Calise said_

_"I know. Everything is going to be fine," he said as he saw his daughter yawn. He smiled. "I think it's time for bed," he added. His daughter nodded and promptly fell asleep before Barbossa put her in her bed. Kissing her goodnight, he began to cry, crying for his wife who would never see her daughter grow up and for his daughter who has lost her mother. Composing himself, he went downstairs and looked at Jacob. "What happened?" Barbossa asked. _

_"The East India Trading Company – that's what happened. They came from nowhere, firing there cannons and sending marines into the port. When they left, there was hardly anything left," Jacob explained. He watched as Hector's eyes became filled with rage. "Hector, don't do anything foolish. You have Calise to think about now. You're the only one she has left," he said._

_"She wouldn't have to go through this if it wasn't for them. They are going to pay for what they took from me," Hector said venomously._

_"And what about Calise? You going to make her suffer, too? She's only a child," Jacob implored. He was now scared for his niece. "Are you going to risk her life in your drive for vengeance?"_

_"She's going to have to learn that the world is a cold place__ to live in. It's either kill or be killed."_

_"She's not old enough to understand that. She's needs to have a stable or at least a normal life."_

_"That was taken from her. Maybe it wasn't meant to be," Barbossa said. "I'll be back in the morning to collect Calise. Then we're leaving." With that, he turned and left. Jacob shook his head and turned. To his amazement, he saw Calise peeking her head through the door. "Come here, little one," he ordered. Calise immediately went into his waiting arms. "You're suppose to be sleeping," he continued._

_"I couldn't sleep," she explained._

_"Did you hear what your father and I were talking about?" he asked. His niece nodded. "He's so angry, Uncle Jacob. I don't want to go," she said, looking at him with scared eyes. Jacob became more grave. He knew what he must do. "You want to stay with me?" he asked. She nodded. "Your father won't agree with it. So the only thing left is to run. Are you sure you want to be with me?" he asked. _

_"Yes," she said. _

_"Then gather your things. We leave tonight," he ordered. Calise ran to her room to gather her things. Jacob whispered, "Helen, forgive me for taking her away. But you gave your life to protect her. Now your husband is threatening that protection and I won't allow it. She deserves to live." __When his niece was ready, they fled into the night. Father and daughter would not see each other for fifteen years._

* * *

_Present day_

She shook her head. She was so scared of her father then, afraid of what he might do. As the years past, the hate in his heart continued to grow, becoming the shell of the man that Helen Barbossa loved. Calise continued to muse on this when Pintel and Ragetti came in. "You'll be dinin' with the captain. And he requests you wear this," said Pintel, holding out a dress. Calise took a look at the dress. She knew what the alternative would be – dine with the crew naked. She took the dress and said, "Tell him I'll be there in a bit."

Pintel was clearly upset that she accepted the dress and the invitation; but they left. Calise took a look at the dress and put it on. She looked in a mirror. The dress was cream-colored that went down to the bottom of her knees. She slowly opened the door and looked out. No one was about, so she proceeded to the captain's cabin. She slowly opened the door and peeped in. Her father wasn't there yet. Before she could open the door fully, a monkey appeared in front of her hanging upside down from the doorframe. It appeared to be trying to scare her. She looked at him and smiled. "Nice try," she said. She proceeded into the cabin, with the monkey hopping onto her shoulder. She did not mind it, figuring that the monkey knew who she was. She went to some charts and started reading them, completely oblivious to the other person watching her.

Hector Barbossa took time to take in his daughter. She was definitely her mother's daughter, with the long dark brown hair, dark eyes, and soft Caribbean-tanned skin that truly made her a beautiful sight to see. But what truly impressed him was her spirit. She definitely had pirate blood flowing through her veins. _Wondering if she knows sword fighting?_ He wondered. He continued to watch as Calise turned her attention to a couple of knives. She examined the knife; and, without warning, expertly threw the knife at Barbossa, missing his head by inches. "I see you know how to throw knives," he said.

"And fencing. Jack got caught up in some business that was too dangerous for me to participate in, so he left me in the one place that his rival would not think of looking – Singapore. I spent a year there, actually. Jack got caught by the EITC and spent the time trying to get them off his trail. Anyway, I met Captain Sao Feng during one of my explorations of the port. Knowing his reputation of liking beautiful women, I knew I was a little safe. When he found out that I was the daughter of a fellow Pirate Lord, he was impressed. So, instead of taking advantage of me, he taught me how to fight. I eventually earned his respect and he let me leave. I soon caught up with Jack and continued to sail with him," she explained.

Barbossa was impressed. For his daughter to earn the respect of Sao Feng was a huge feat. Feng was the terror of the South China Sea and a double-crossing pirate. "You must be hungry," he said, pointing out the table laden with food. Calise looked at him and then the food. "Don't worry, it's not poisoned," he said. She took a seat and Barbossa sat across from her. The sat in silence until Barbossa takes out the medallion. "Do ye know what this is?" he asked.

"Of course. It's Aztec gold. I've heard the stories," she answered.

"Yes, one of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortés himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortés was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity," he continued. He gave the medallion to the monkey.

"So the stories are true? That is something I find hard to believe. I figured it to be a ghost story," said Calise.

"Aye. That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an Island of Dead that cannot be found except for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize...the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, my beautiful girl. Compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it. There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."

"But you do not have the blood that needs to be repaid, do ye? You still need the blood of Bootstrap Bill Turner. A shame that you tossed him overboard," she said, getting up. Barbossa watched her. Something in the tone of her voice made him think that she knew something. "So you need the blood of his child to repay the debt. Someone who looks just like him, I assume." She smiled inwardly. Now she knows why Will Turner looked familiar to her. He is Bootstrap's son. She met Bootstrap when she was seven, when her uncle stopped in Tortuga for a day. She watched her father's eyes narrow. "Ye know who's blood we need." It was not a question.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. It was some time ago," she lied. She didn't want to know what her father would do to Will if he caught him.

"You're lying," Barbossa said. He suddenly made toward her. Calise pulled the knife from the wall and stabbed him. She watched in amazement as he pulled it out. "I'm curious - after killin' me what was it you plannin' on doing next?" Calise made for the door and screamed when she saw the crew. They were walking skeletons. Even the monkey was a skeleton. She turned to run back into the cabin when her father grabbed her and pushed her back out. "Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing - not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh," he said, slowly walking out the door. Calise watched as her father slowly turned into a skeleton. "You best start believing in ghost stories, Calise. You're in one!" She ran past him and he slammed the door shut behind her. She huddled in the corner, thinking, _Damn, Jack, where are you?_


	4. Rescue and Explanations

**Hey there, guys! Here's another chapter. Sorry about it being late. I just moved and looking for a job. Besides, I'm officially a Mary Sue! Which I don't mind. This story may be a Mary Sue, which I didn't intended. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. If you think that I need to add something, let me know!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POTC. Only Calise.

**Chapter 4**

Calise stayed huddled in her corner with her head in her arms when she heard the door open. She stayed where she was as she listened to the footsteps cross to the other side of the room. She lifted her head a little to see her father standing next to the bed, looking at something, a look of sadness crossing his face. She turned her head back down, just wanting to sleep and hope that when she wakes up this was all just a dream. "I always wondered what was going on in your life when you disappeared," she heard Barbossa say.

"Maybe it was a good thing," she replied. She lifted her head up and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"What do ye mean?" he asked. He turned to face his child and saw naught the beautiful, strong woman that confronted him; but a scared little girl. Calise looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "You frightened me when I was a child. I thought that you were going to kill me. But then, as I was growing up, I began to understand what you may have been going through. Uncle Jacob and even Jack helped understand a little more, she said. She slowly got up and went to him. "I just can't seem to understand why you would hold on to your hate for so long."

Barbossa looked at her. "I loved your mother. She was my heart and soul. And then she was taken away from me. I thought I was going to lose you too. After you left, I began to realize what your uncle meant. All I could think about after that was just getting you back. You came back in a way I never expected. You are definitely your mother," he said.

"Funny, Uncle Jacob and Jack said that I was you," she said with a small smile. Then she yawned. "Get some sleep, daughter. We have a busy day tomorrow," her father said. With that being said, he left the room. Calise laid down on the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Calise woke up the next morning to many loud noises. Straightening her dress, she opened the door a little to see the crew running about. _We made dock_, she thought. Suddenly, the door left her hand and swung opened. Barbossa smiled and said, "Good morning and welcome to Isla de Muerta." 

"The Island of the Dead?" she said in disbelief, walking out and looking at the island. It definitely was a dead place – there was nothing even remotely alive. "Why are we here? Of course you have the final piece but you do not have the blood," she said.

"Ah, we will put the piece with the others and then proceed to find the child. With your cooperation," he added. Calise glared at him. "Then you better continue to enjoy your undead state, because I'm not helping, she stated. Barbossa grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her towards him. "It is not an option, Calise. It's an order."

"Then considered it disobeyed," came the venomous reply. After putting the medallion necklace around her neck, Barbossa proceeded to drag Calise to the waiting boat and they rowed to shore. As they entered the cave, it looked pretty normal. When they docked and went farther in, she looked in wonder at all the treasure she was seeing. _No wonder Jack wanted to find this. Well, at least he didn't get cursed_, she thought. Looking ahead, she saw the stone chest that contained the cursed Aztec gold. Barbossa dragged her with him up to the chest and turned her around. "See the gold? This is what cursed us. And now, thanks to you, we have the final piece."

"But no blood," she countered.

"Why can't we just make her tell us where the Turner child is?" asked Pintel.

"No, that would be too easy. This requires skill," said her father.

"Then you might as well kill me. Even though you're my father, I would rather die than to give the child up," she said. The next thing she knew, her father hit her across the face and she tumbles down, the medallion still around her neck. She could hear them still arguing; and as she raised her head, she was shock to see Will Turner slowly swimming towards her. Motioning her to be quiet, he proceeded to signal her to follow him into the water. As they were swimming off, she heard her father yell, "The medallion! She's taken it! Get after her, you feckless pack of ingrates!" Swimming faster, they both managed to get rid of the oars and commandeered a boat.

Once they were out of the cave, Calise turned to Will, "What are you doing here? They are going to kill you!"

"Blame Elizabeth. You rescued her and she felt that it was the least she could do for you," he explained. Then he added, "She's stubborn when she has set her mind to something."

Calise laughed. "Then she is a rogue. I guessed as much when I watched her stand up against Barbossa," she said. She looked back at Will. "Tell me something. Was your father a man that also went by the name of William Turner?" she asked. Will nodded, confused on how she could have known that. "I thought as much. I meet him a couple years before he died. I swear you look just like him," she stated.

"That's what Jack said," replied Will.

"You told Jack your full name? Then we're in trouble," she said, worry filling her mind.

"Why?"

"More than anything else in the world, Jack wants the _Pearl _back. He'll do anything for it. I refused to tell my father my guess about you; but Jack will not. They _will_ be coming after us," Calise said, looking ahead to see a ship.

"Damn," said Will. He grabbed the ladder that was thrown down the side and proceeded to climbed up it. When she reached the deck, all around her was a group of pirates. "Great, more pirates," she said sarcastically.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Calise," said one man. Calise recognized him instantly. "Mr. Gibbs?" she said, hugging the man.

Gibbs looked at Will. "Hey, boy, where be Jack?" he asked.

"He fell behind," he answered as he led Calise below deck. Soon they were off.

* * *

_Isla de Muerta_

_Damn the boy_, thought Jack as he watched Barbossa approach him. "How the blazes did you get off that island?" he asked. "Calise said she didn't ask."

_Because she wanted not to_, Jack thought. "When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he replied.

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him," said Barbossa. The pirates smiled and pointed their guns at Jack.

"I guess Calise didn't tell you who and where the child was?" asked Jack, knowing that his adopted child was too honorable to do that.

Barbossa stopped and ordered his men to hold their fire. He walked back to Jack and looked him in the eye. "You know whose blood we need?" he asked, but really it wasn't a question.

Jack smiled. "I know whose blood ye need."

* * *

_The _Interceptor 

"Why would your father be after me?" Will asked Calise.

"Because of _your_ father," she answered. "Jack never said what happened to Bootstrap, did he?"

"No," Will replied. Calise proceed with an explanation. "Well, I'll tell you one of the stories. According to one story, Bootstrap didn't approve on what they did to Jack. So, my father proceeded to tie him to a cannon and blew him overboard. It wasn't until after that Barbossa realized that they need your father's blood to help raise the curse. So they are going for the next best thing."

"Me," he whispered. Calise pulled out the medallion and handed it to Will. "I think this belongs to you," she said.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, taking it from her.

"Ask your bonny lass. I got it from her," Calise replied.

"Elizabeth?" he said in wonder. He looked at the gold. "Why did she take it?"

"Most likely to save you from an early death," she replied. "Now it's my turn for a story. Why did you come after me?" she asked.

"Like I said before, it was Elizabeth's idea. After you rescued her, she proceeded to convince her father and Norrington to come after you, using the excuse that you saved her life and that you were afraid to leave with Barbossa. Of course, Norrington refused to hear any of it, saying that it was your own fault. So Elizabeth came and begged me to help you. At first, I didn't want too. No offense to you, I have nothing against you. I just didn't want to get killed. But When Elizabeth wants something, she is very persistent. So after an hour of listening to her talk, I agreed. We pulled Jack into it because he knew more of the _Black Pearl_ than we did. I still don't understand why he agreed to help us, though," said Will.

"Because, as he told me once, I am like the daughter he never had. And that he saw the chance to regain his ship when you introduced yourself. As for you, I think you know the real reason why you came," Calise replied with a knowing smile. She smiled even wider when she saw Will blush.

"You may be right. But anyway, we sprung Jack out of jail. Elizabeth stayed behind to stall Norrington while Jack and I came after you. So far, everything has been going well," Will finished.

"Except my father will be coming after us. And I also expect to see Norrington soon. He may be fine with me getting away, but not Jack. He will be coming after the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow," Calise said. She looked at Will. "They will be coming for you," she added. Will bowed his end. "They need blood, but not any blood. My father's blood...my blood...the blood of a pirate," he said, slamming the medallion down on the table. He then got up and went up deck. Calise sat there, lost in her own thought.

**Finally, I added Jack and Will back into the plot! And we now know why how Will got pulled into helping rescue ****Calise. Norrington and Elizabeth will be in the next chapter. Like I said before, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	5. Caught, Marooned, and a Wedding

**Hi! Wow, I'm on a roll. I haven't be doing much lately so I've been trying to update this story as much as I can. Hope you all like it! Please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own POTC

**Chapter 5**

Calise sat in the cabin until she heard activity happening from above. Going up deck, she looked around for Will but couldn't find him. She heard Gibbs say, "Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got."

"What's happening?" she asked. The woman, Anamaria, answered, "The _Black Pearl_. She's gaining on us." Calise hopped onto the railing; and while holding onto a rope, leaned out to see her father's ship coming at them. "So much for being the fastest ship in the Caribbean," she mumbled, knowing the _Interceptor'_s reputation. Hopping back onto the deck, she asked, "We're shallow on the draft, right?"

Anamaria answered, "Yes."

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?"

Gibbs caught on. "We don't have to outrun them long. Just long enough," he said.

"Lighten the ship, stem to stern!" Anamaria ordered.

"Anything that we can afford to lose…see that it's lost," Gibbs added. Calise watched as the crew hurried about throwing items overboard. Also hearing the commotion, Will came back up deck. Leaning on the rail, he notices the _Pearl_ and sees them pulling out their oars. He stops a cannon from being thrown overboard. "We're gonna need that," he said.

"It was a good plan. Up 'till now," Anamaria said, also seeing the oars. Will ran up to them. "Gibbs! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!" he said.

"With what?" asked a very stressed Anamaria. Will looked at Gibbs, then Calise. "Anything. Everything! Anything we have left," he answered.

Gibbs again caught on. "Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!" he ordered. The crew began to stuff everything into cannons – cutlery, rum bottles – anything they could fine. "The _Pearl_ is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target." said Gibbs.

Calise began to look around. "Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!" she told Anamaria.

Will looked at Gibbs. "It certainly has the element of surprise," he said.

"You're daft, lady! You both are!" said Anamaria.

With a little smile, Gibbs said, "Daft like Jack. Lower the starboard anchor!" The crew looked at him confused. "Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" he threatened. The crew scurried about and lowered the anchor. Calise looked at Anamaria. "Let go," she said. Anamaria lets go. The _Interceptor_ swung about hard. "Keep us steady now. Now!" ordered Will.

"Fire all!" ordered Calise. They fired all cannons, blowing holes into the _Black Pearl_. "We could use a few more ideas, lass," Gibbs said to Calise. Calise turned to Will. "Your turn," she said.

"We'll need us a devil's dowry," said Gibbs.

"We'll give them her," said Anamaria, pointing her pistol at Calise.

"She's not what they're after," said Will. Calise looked at her throat then at Will. "The medallion," she said. Will ran down below with Calise following behind. "Where is it?" she asked.

"I don't know. It should be here," he answered. They both turned around to see the monkey with the medallion. Calise proceeded to run after the monkey. When she got up deck, she heard a noise. Turning around, she watched as the mast falls onto the door leading below, trapping Will below deck. "Will!" she cried.

"Don't worry about me. Get the medallion," he told her. She nodded and looked around for the monkey. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she quickly turned around to punch the person. To her surprise, Jack grabbed her wrist. "That's not very nice. Where's the medallion?"

"Damn it, Jack. Don't do that to a person. As for the medallion, the monkey has it," she answered, quickly giving Jack a hug. "Where's dear William?" he asked.

"Trapped below," replied Calise, looking over to the fallen mast. Seeing one of the her father's crew coming toward her, she picked up a pistol and fired at the pirate. But before she could make another shot, the floor gave way beneath and she fell through. "Calise!" she heard Will cry. He swam toward her and brought her up to the small pocket of air that was left. Looking at each other, they took a deep breath and dived beneath the water, searching for a way out. Finding a hole in the bulkhead, they swam through it and into the open sea. They came up quickly for a breath and dove back below and swam toward the _Pearl_. Climbing up the side of the ship, Will and Calise stayed out of sight and listened to what was being said above them. "If any of you as much as thinks the word 'parley,' I'll have your guts for garters," she heard Pintel tell the crew. Calise smiled at Will and finished climbing up the side. "The next time you decide to blow up a ship, be sure that everyone is off. Or at least make sure I'm off," she said, standing on the railing trying to catch her breath. Pistols immediately pointed her way; Barbossa immediately dragged her off the railing. "Welcome back, daughter. So nice of you to drop in," said he. Next thing she knew, she heard Will call, "Barbossa! Let her go."

"What's in your head, boy?" her father asked.

"She goes free," he said.

**"**You've only got one shot, and we can't die," Barbossa pointed out. Jack looks at Will. "Don't do anything stupid," he said.

"Why not? You're the one who is forcing him to do this," Calise fired back. Jack glared at her.

"You cannot die, but I can," Will said, pointing the gun at himself.

"Like that," mumbled Jack.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch," Jack added with a whisper.

Calise stared at Jack, knowing what Will was doing. "His name is Will Turner," she started to say. Her father looked at her in shock.

"My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs through my veins," Will continued. Barbossa suddenly noticed the resemblance.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us," Ragetti commented.

**"**On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker," Will said.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa said, all the while holding Calise closer to him. Will played out his terms – that Calise should be freed and the crew not to be harmed – and her father agreed. But Calise knew better. She soon found herself standing on the plank. "Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" said Pintel.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" came the comment from an angry Will.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where. Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" said Barbossa, looking back at his daughter.

"Aye," said his crew. Calise rolled her eyes. "So I'll be having that dress back before you go," said her father. Calise proceeded to smile, wave, and dived into the water – not giving back the dress. Next, Jack was dragged up to the plank. "I'd really rather hoped we were past all this," he said.

"Jack... Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip," said Barbossa, pointing out a distant island.

"I did notice," replied Jack, his voice filled with disgust.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape...but I doubt it," Barbossa said, unsheathing his sword and pointing it at Jack's throat. "Off you go."

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot," Jack mentioned.

"By the powers, you're right. Where be Jack 's pistol? Bring it forward," the villain said. Someone brought up Jack's pistol.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman...would give us a pair of pistols," said Jack.

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself," Barbossa said as he tossed the pistol into the sea. Jack dove in after it.

* * *

_The Island_

"That's the second time I've had to watch your father sail away with my ship," mentioned Jack as he and Calise watch the _Black Pearl _sail away.

"Come on, Jack. But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then," said Calise. Then she began to think. She never did ask Jack how he got off the island. "How did you get off this place anyway?"

Jack turned to look at the young woman. "Last time...I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time," he started to say as he opened a secret cellar door, "the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably we have that bloody Commodore Norrington to thank for that,"he finished as he climbs out of the cellar with two bottles of rum in his hands.

Calise laughed. "I figured something like that," she said. "So you spent three days lying on the beach, drinking rum?"

Jack smiled and said, "Welcome to the Caribbean, love," he said, handing her a bottle of rum. Staring at the rum, a plan began to form in her mind. A few hours later, she managed to get Jack drunk enough to pass out. Then she went to work, gathering the food, several trees, and of course the rum. Then she sent it all on fire. When morning broke, she heard Jack groggily say, "No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

"Sorry, Jack, but the rum is gone," said Calise.

"But why is the rum gone?" asked a devastated Jack.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for you, my dear pirate captain, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" she answered. "Sorry, Jack, but Will saved my life. It is the least I can do for him," she continued.

"But why is the rum gone?" he repeated. Calise roll her eyes. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon," she said. Jack proceeded to turn around and angrily walk off. Calise shook her head and looked out over the horizon. There she saw what she was looking for – white sails. _There you go, Jack_, she thought, a smirk coming across her face. She watched as the sails got closer and froze – the colours were that of the British Royal Navy. _Drat, Jack now has a really good reason to kill me_, she thought as the ship weighed anchor. Standing where she was, she watched as Lieutenants Groves and Gillette, with twenty soldiers, rowed to shore. "Well, look what we have here," said Gillette, glancing Calise up and down. Groves came to her rescue, asking, "How did you get here?"

She smiled. "Long version or short?" she asked.

Groves returned the smile. "Don't start explaining yet. Wait 'til we get to the Commodore. You can explain then. Is there anyone else here with you?" he asked, looking around.

"Well, now that you mentioned it," she said, trailing off as she looked behind her. As expected, out came Jack, who suddenly stopped. "You are a dead woman," he said.

"I figured as much," Calise said, watching two soldiers put clamps around Jack's wrists. She looked at Groves. "Anything else?" she asked.

Groves shook his head. "Come along," he ordered.

* * *

_The _Dauntless 

"You're alive!" was the first thing that Calise heard as she boarded the _Dauntless_. The next thing that happened to her was her being caught in a hug from a very excited Elizabeth Swann.

"I hope so. And I believe I have you to thank for that," Calise said, extracting herself from the hug and smiling at the beautiful young woman. "Yes, I believe you do," came a voice from behind her. She turned and found herself face-to-face with Commodore James Norrington. "Commodore, what a pleasure to see you again," greeted Calise, trying to put on a happy face.

"I'm sure," he said. "Make ready to sail. We're returning to Port Royal," he ordered.

"Um, that may not be wise," said Calise. Norrington turned back towards her. "Now why is that?" he asked.

"Because we are missing Will Turner. And I'm sure that you want to punish him," she answered. Elizabeth grabbed her arm. "Where's Will?" she demanded.

"To find dear William, you must first find the _Black Pearl_," Jack answered.

"And try to save him from pirates who think that his blood is the key to life," added Calise.

"We have to save Will," Elizabeth said, turning to someone Calise recognized as Governor Swann.

"No. Your friend is safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" he said.

"Then we condemn him to death," said Elizabeth.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy," said Swann.

"For me. He rescued her for me. To prevent anything from happening to my rescuer," countered his daughter.

At this point Jack decided to get into the conversation. "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The _Black Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" he said to Norrington, as if he was tempting the other man with an unbelievable offer.

Norrington looked at Jack and countered with, "By remembering that I serve _others_, Mr. Sparrow, not only _myself_."

Elizabeth then spoke up. "Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift," she said. Calise looked at her in shock, as did Norrington.

"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" her father asked.

"I am," came the reply.

"A wedding! I love weddings...drinks all around!" said Jack, extending his arms and looking around. He then added, "I know. 'Clap him in irons,' right?"

"I think you may be right, Jack. But the Commodore is not really convinced," said Calise. She looked at Norrington. "Come now, Norrington. What do I need you to do to convince you to go after my father?" she asked him with a shrewd smile.

"Your father?" asked a confused Norrington.

"Oh, did someone neglect to tell you," she said, glancing at Groves. She looked back at the commodore. "My full name is Calise Barbossa. My father is Captain Hector Barbossa of the _Black Pearl_," she continued. "Think about it. You'll be doing me and the rest of the Caribbean a favor but getting rid of him." As she said this, she really didn't believe in what she said. Somehow, her father has weaseled his way into her heart. Norrington stared at her and then turned his gaze to Jack. "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave." Do I make myself clear?" he asked Jack.

"Inescapably clear," Jack replied as he was lead to the helm. Norrington looked at another soldier. "Please lead Miss Barbossa to my quarters. I have some things to discuss with her," he said. Calise froze. _Now I've done it_.


	6. The Final Ending

**Well, here's the next chapter, mates. Sorry I took a while. I just moved into the college dorms. And then classes started so everything has been busy. Please review! I like to know how I did.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Pirates_. The Mouse does.

**Chapter 6**

Calise was escorted to Norrington's cabin and locked in. _Great, here we go again_, she thought as she sat down while waiting for the commodore. Hearing the door start to open, she turned her head slightly to see Norrington walk in. She continued to stare at him as he went to his desk. "So, why did you not tell me that little detail of your life?" he asked.

Calise looked at him and said, "Because I thought that it was none of your business."

"Your father is a pirate," Norrington said, his voice becoming sterner.

"And so that makes me a pirate too? Is that what you think? Well, my dear Commodore, you are gravely mistaken. I have never done anything in my life that would make me be branded as a pirate. Okay, so I was born to one, raised by one, trained by several; but that doesn't convict me of anything but an unfortunate childhood. Does that crime alone make me worthy of the hangman's noose?" she asked, her voice becoming more steely, more cold, more defiant. Norrington was caught by surprised; he had never heard that tone of voice from anyone before. But now, standing before him, was a beautiful young woman who was on the brink of tears but firmly standing her ground before her accuser. _I cannot imagine what she has been through_, he thought. As he looked back at her, he noticed that she was on the brink of collapse. He caught her before she fell to the floor and held her as she cried – crying the tears that should have been released a long time ago. After what seemed like an hour, Norrington realized that her breathing had changed. Looking down, he saw that Calise had cried herself to sleep. Gently lifting her up, he laid her on his bed and quietly left the room.

* * *

After a few hours, Calise slowly began to wake up. Looking around, she wondered how she got here. Then she remembered – she snapped at Norrington, who then took her into his arms and held her until she fell asleep. Getting out of bed, she looked around and found some clean sailor's clothes left out for her. After changing into them, she was about to open the door when it suddenly jerked open. She watched as Groves come in, close the door, and look at her. "Ah good, you're awake. The Commodore was getting worried so he sent me to check on you," he said. He then lowered his head. "Sorry if I got you into any trouble." 

Calise gently lifted his chin up and looked him in the eyes. "It's not your fault. I should have told him before. I just hope that you weren't severely punished," she said.

Groves smiled. "No, not really. I was reprimanded but not stripped of anything. The Commodore just told me to report these things the next time," he said. He then straightened his posture and said, "Commodore Norrington has asked if you would like to join him up deck. We are nearing Isla de Muerta."

"I would like that," said Calise as she followed the lieutenant out. While walking up behind Norrington, she saw the island coming into view. "The Island of the Dead. True to its name, don't you think?" she asked.

"Yes, it is," he replied. He turned to them. "Thank you Lieutenant. You're dismissed," he said to Groves. The lieutenant saluted and walked off. Calise joined Norrington in looking over the water. "How are you feeling?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Better, thank you," she answered. She looked down. "You didn't have to do what you did," she said.

Norrington looked at Calise. "No, I did not have to, but I did. Frankly, to tell the truth, I didn't know what to do," he admitted. Calise laughed softly and the commodore smiled. "So, what's the plan?" she asked.

"I have no idea. All I do know is that you and Sparrow are coming with me," he replied. Calise gave him a blank stare. "I'm WHAT?!"

* * *

A while later, Norrington, Calise, and Jack were in a boat with other soldiers. "I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush," said Norrington. 

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing. Calise and I go in, we convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the _Dauntless_ and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, eh?" suggested Jack, putting an arm on Norrington's shoulder. "What do you have to lose?" he added.

Norrington shrugged. "Nothing I'd lament being rid of," he answered. Calise giggled.

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard the _Dauntless_ which includes the future Mrs. Commodore," added Jack with a heavily hinting voice. Norrington got the hint. While he sent a signal to the _Dauntless_, Jack and Calise got into another boat and rowed into the caves. "Are you about this?" she asked.

"Do I ever know?" he asked back. Calise replied grimly, "Why did I ask?"

* * *

A few minutes later, the duo reached the cave where the pirates were performing the blood ceremony. "Let's see how badly we can surprise your father," Jack whispered. Calise followed him through the crowd of pirates until she heard Will say, "Jack! Calise!" 

"S'not possible," said Barbossa in shock.

"Not probable," Jack and Calise corrected.

"How did you get here?" asked Will.

"Elizabeth," replied Calise.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She's safe, just like I promised back at Port Royal. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. And Calise get's to trick everyone she meets, which is not a promise but a natural part of her life. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman. And Calise, who never made a promise," answered Jack.

"Shut up! You're next," Barbossa said, leaning in to cut Will's throat. Calise quickly pulls out a pistol and points it at the knife.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," said Jack.

"No, I really think I do," retorted her father.

"Your funeral," muttered Jack. Barbossa, getting very irritated, asked, "Why don't I want to be doing that?"

Still pointing her pistol at the knife, Calise answered, "Well, because the HMS _Dauntless_, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you." Calise watched as her father's eyes shot wide open and listened as the pirates murmured among themselves.

"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best," Jack said as the crew laughed viciously. "Robert 's your Uncle, Fannie 's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as...Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?" Jack added.

"I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp," said Barbossa.

"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance...," Jack trailed off, picking up a few medallions, and, as he started to throw them back a piece at a time, continued, "After you've killed Norrington's men...every... last... one." Calise and Will watched as Jack pockets one of the coins. "You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name," he said accusingly.

"Yeah," Jack answered.

"It's Jack. Trust me, I know," said Calise.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder," Barbossa said.

"Fifteen."

"Forty."

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one…Commodore," Jack said.

Barbossa thought for a moment. "We have an accord," he said, shaking Jack's hand.

"All hand's to the boats!" Jack said, acting on instinct. Then he looked at Barbossa. "Apologies. You give the orders," he said.

"Gents…take a walk," he said. The pirates smiled and walked away.

"Not to the boats?" asked Jack.

"I don't think they need them," Calise said, remembering something. The pirates were cursed – they can walk _underwater_.

* * *

A while after the crew left to attack the _Dauntless_, Barbossa said to Jack, who was picking out a few pieces of the treasure, "I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict." Jack looked at Barbossa and walked towards him. "Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid," he said, unsheathing one of the guards' swords and tossing it to Will. Jack quickly turns to Barbossa and starts fighting him. "You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters," said Barbossa. 

Calise, in the meanwhile, clubs a pirate in the head and takes his sword. "Thanks, mate," she said, running off to help Will. As a team, they begin to fight off the pirates. Taking a moment to look up, Calise saw Jack with a sword plunged into his chest. And that he was cursed. She shook her head and continued fighting. She heard one of the pirates' say, "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain." Hearing a noise, she turned around and saw Elizabeth. "Do you like pain?" she asked, hitting the pirate with a heavy staff. "Try wearing a corset," she finished. Helping Will up, she looked up and noticed that Jack was a skeleton. "Whose side is Jack on?" she asked, looking at Calise, who gave her a smile and a nod.

"At the moment?" Will said ruefully. Together, the three of them, using the staff and some fancy footwork, strung the three pirates together, sticks a grenade in the middle one, and pushes them away from the moonlight. "No fair," said the one in the middle. Then they explode everywhere.

Jack, in the meanwhile, backs him and Barbossa towards the chest while Will is running up to it. Cutting his hand in order to bleed on the medallion, he tosses it to Will. Barbossa then pulls out his pistol and aims it at Elizabeth. But he never got the shot out. Jack instead shots Barbossa.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot," he said.

"He didn't waste it," said Will as he dropped both medallions into the chest. Calise watched as she saw blood spreading from the wound. Running to her father, she looks at him as he said, "I feel…cold." He looks up at his daughter and touches her check. Calise holds his hand as he dies, the apple rolling from his hand. Calise sits there for a moment when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she sees Jack looking at her. She gets up and hugs Jack, crying in the process. "I'm sorry, luv," he said, holding the girl close to him. Calise said nothing as she continued to cry into Jack's shoulder. Recovering herself, she then said, "It was meant to happen. It wasn't your fault." Looking at Jack again, she walks off, Elizabeth immediately walking beside her as the foursome went to the boat.

Catching up to Elizabeth, Will said, "Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe." Elizabeth stared at him and quickly walked ahead of the group. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment...that was it. Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship," said Jack. As they rowed out of the caves, they notice that the _Pearl_ was gone. "I'm sorry, Jack," said Elizabeth, quickly explaining how she freed Jack's crew.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that," said Jack as they steered toward the _Dauntless_.


	7. Escape and Freedom

**Here we are at the last chapter. I'm really sorry to see it end, but these things must happen. But don't worry. There is still two more movies to go through. Which reminds me. Does anyone know where I can get a copy of the _AWE_ script? If you do, let me know! It may be a while until my next posting in this section, but I will come back with my version of _Dead Man's Chest_. So in the meantime, Please Review!**

**A/N: **I want to thank the following people for their ideas - **DemonChild666**, **XChocolateChipX**, **Apocalypse90**, **Finduilas Galathil**, and **SilverBladesGal. **You guys were great!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own POTC, just the OCs

**Chapter 7**

When they returned to Port Royal, Will and Calise were granted clemency by Governor Swann while Jack's hanging was back on. Sitting in Will's shop, Calise said, "What are we going to do? No matter what Jack did to us, in the end he did save us. I don't know about you, but I can't live with that on my conscience."

Will, looking up from his work, said, "I agree. Jack is a good man, despite the fact that he is a pirate." Looking directly at Calise, he continued, "We just need a good plan."

"And a way for Jack to get off the island," she added. Suddenly an idea came to mind. "Maybe there is a way," she murmured.

* * *

On the day of the hanging, Calise disguised herself as a young boy and mingled in the crowd. "Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have - for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith - piracy, smuggling..." the official said, reading off the charges against Jack. _Like this is new_, she thought as she made her way to the back of the gathering. Will, as part of the plan, was going to figure out a way to bring attention to himself. "I don't care how you do it, just do it," she told him earlier in the morning. Standing in the back in front of the Governor, Commodore Norrington, and Elizabeth, she heard Elizabeth say, "This is wrong." 

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all," her father said. Turning her head slightly around, Calise caught eyes with Elizabeth and winked. Before Elizabeth could react, Will approached the trio. "Governor Swann. Commodore. Elizabeth. I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you," he said, then turning and walking away. Calise was shock. _Well, that was something_, she thought. But she knew that the boy was bound to say it. Watching him, she turned her head and saw Cotton's parrot on one of the flagpoles. _I knew it_, she thought. She then began to make her way forward. She ran faster when she heard Will say, "Move!"

The executioner pulled the lever. Jack dropped – only to land on the sword that Will threw at the dropped door. As Will fought on the gallows, Calise busied herself distracting the British soldiers. When Will finally cuts Jack down, the trio fight their way all the way to the tower where they were surrounded by Norrington's men. Norrington walked up to them, followed by Swann and Elizabeth. "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt by Miss Barbossa," he said looking at Calise. "But not from you," he added to Will.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted the both of you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" said Swann.

"And a good man," said Will.

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear," said Calise, looking at Will who nodded his agreement.

"You forget your place, Turner," said Norrington, moving closer to Will.

"It's right here…between you and Jack," he said.

"As is mine," said Calise.

"As is mine," said Elizabeth, moving up to join the two in front of Jack. Will and Calise looked at Elizabeth in shock, as did Norrington and Swann. "Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!" Swann ordered. Soon the weapons lowered.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then" said a suddenly heartbroken Norrington.

"It is," replied Elizabeth.

Noticing the parrot, Jack then decided to take the incentive. "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this," he said. Turning to Governor Swann, he said, "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually...Ecumenically...Grammatically?" Turning his eyes to Norrington, he decided to say, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate."

"Know that. Elizabeth...it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry," he declared to Elizabeth. She, in turn, rolled her eyes at him. "Will...nice hat. Friends!" he said to Will. Will smiled. Then Jack turned to Calise. "I want you to know that you were the daughter I never had," he said. "Take care of yourself, luv," he whispered. Calise looked at him in shock. Walking up to the ledge, he said, most regally, "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that…," he started to say as he suddenly tumbled over the cliff. The group ran forward and they were in time to see Jack suddenly swim to the surface. "Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose," said Gillette.

"Sail ho!" cried a sentry. They looked up to see the _Black Pearl_ coming into port. Jack smiled as he proceeded to swim to the ship.

"What's your plan of action? Sir?" asked Gillette. Norrington hung his head. "Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" Swann suggested.

Norrington smiled briefly then turned briskly around. "Mr. Turner," he said.

The women looked at Will. "I will accept the consequences of my actions," he told them as he turned to Norrington. "This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life," he said, unsheathing his sword and studying it.

Will smiled. "Thank you," he said. Norrington then proceeded to turn around and walk away. "Commodore! What about Sparrow?" asked Gillette.

Norrington turned and said pleasantly, "Well, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." As the soldiers began to leave, Calise left Will and Elizabeth in order to follow Norrington. "What do you plan on doing?" she asked once they were alone.

Norrington turned to her. "Chase him," he answered.

Calise laughed. "You should know that that is difficult to do," she warned. Norrington smiled and walked up to her. "I guessed that, but I need to try," he said, looking down at her. For what seemed like ages, they stared into each other's eyes, the air around them becoming hot. Quickly, Norrington turned and walked away. Calise just stood there watching him leave. This would be the last time they would see each other in months.

* * *

The next day, Calise disappeared from Port Royal. No search was made for her this time. Will and Elizabeth both knew that she was setting out to find her own path in life. The scared little girl was finally free. But soon more danger would come that would bring the unlikely group together again.

**_TBC..._**


End file.
